La Flor del Desierto
by Ilreg
Summary: El amor puede florecer en el mas inhóspito de los desiertos, incluso en el infierno de guerra y destrucción creado por el ser humano.


—¡Allahu Akbar!

La voz de la niña resaltaba claro y poderoso en el campo de batalla lleno de hombres que mataban y morían a su alrededor.

En el momento en que Sakura saltó de la trinchera portando su confiable AK-47 en mano los dos vehículos blindados pasaron a toda velocidad a cada lado. Ella levantó la mano del rifle en un saludo final a aquellos valerosos guerreros que estaban a punto de dar su vida por la guerra santa.

A las primeras luces del alba los combatientes se arrojaron en enormes oleadas sobre el pequeño pueblo fronterizo donde las desprevenidas tropas Iraníes aún se estaban despertando tras una noche de falsa calma.

Pero no estaban del todo indefensas.

Fué apenas una fracción de segundo, un viejo tanque de origen ruso, probablemente un T-72 giró su torreta desde su escondite en medio de las ruinas de una casa y disparó su cañón principal.

El vehículo que había virado a la derecha explotó al ser alcanzado por el certero proyectil, lanzado esquirlas y trozos de su ocupante en todas direcciones.

—¡Tanque! —gritó Sakura viendo con desesperación la nube de humo negro que el motor diesel del carro de combate había expulsado al acelerar repentinamente para salir del escondite. Su torreta volvió a girar y el cañón apuntó al segundo vehículo, que se encontraba solo a un centenar de metros de su objetivo.

—¡Tomoyo!

Una rafaga de calor abrazador pasó sobre la cabeza de la niña en cuanto el misil de origen Norteamericano TOW se dirigió a toda velocidad guiado por la precisa mano de la operadora de la guia laser. Hubo un relámpago de luz y de pronto el tanque ya no tenía torreta. La misma se encontraba volando a unos diez metros de altura junto con restos de la tripulación todavía sujeta a los mandos de la chatarra llameante.

En ese preciso instante el segundo vehículo blindado, lleno hasta rebosar de explosivos al mando del atacante suicida, llegó hasta la barricada junto a los defensores que no dejaban de disparar sus armas ligeras contra la muerte que se les iba encima.

La explosión fué enorme. Tan enorme que la onda de choque levantó las barricadas y bolsas de arena en un radio de cincuenta metros, arrasando a todos los soldados que en vano habían intentado cubrirse del ataque.

—¡Allahu Akbar! Volvió a gritar Sakura

—¡Allahu Akbar! Contestaron los hombres tras ella.

El ataque comenzó, como casi siempre sucedia, con un atacante suicida volando las defensas para que el resto de los soldados pudieran entrar en medio del caos y la confusión, pero a diferencia de otros ataques, esta vez era muy diferente.

Esta vez la propia Sakura comandaba a los hombres.

La sola presencia de la niña hacía que los barbudos guerreros se volvieran máquinas de matar sin rastro de humanidad alguna. Se volvían inmunes al dolor y a las balas enemigas y seguían combatiendo incluso cuando habían perdido uno o dos miembros debido a las bombas enemigas.

¿Fanatismo? No, era algo más que eso, algo más… inhumano.

Los defensores contestaron el ataque y una lluvia de balas cayó sobre los atacantes. Algunas encontraban un blanco…

En solo minutos las primeras líneas defensivas quedaron cubiertas de cadáveres y los atacantes penetraron en las primeras casas del pequeño poblado.

La lucha se volvió más cruenta, más personal. Los hombres se mataban dentro de las casas, en los patios, en las calles frente a una mezquita o de techo a techo, siempre gritando, siempre maldiciendo. Había sangre por todos lados y los moribundos gritaban en todos los rincones.

Sakura entró a una de las calles periféricas y flanqueada por dos de sus más fieles guerreros se arrojó hacia el flanco derecho, donde la negra columna de humo del destruido tanque subía en una lenta espiral hacia el cielo. Desde una construcción de dos pisos dispararon con ametralladoras pesadas sobre ellos, pero los disparos pasaron alto, sin causar daño a los guerreros.

La niñan se puso a cubierto y sacando su radio gritó con su voz fuerte y clara.

—¡Tomoyo! ¡Nido de ametralladora en bloque cuatro Este!

—¡Te tengo cubierta Sakurita!

La voz de su amiga sonó cargada de estática pero el sonido del proyectil abandonando el tubo del lanzador se escuchó claramente por la radio antes que la comunicación se cortara. Sakura levantó la cabeza y vió como la estela del humo del misil pasaba dando vueltas en dirección al pequeño agujero en la pared donde la ametralladora enemiga escupía fuego sobre ellos.

Esta vez no se trataba de un misil antitanque. Tomoyo había usado uno de los nuevos misiles que sus aliados Americanos habían facilitado mediante los proveedores de Arabia Saudita. Eran misiles equipados con cabezas termobáricas, ideales para usar contra tropas dentro de edificaciones.

El misil, hábilmente guiado por el ojo experto de Tomoyo entró por la abertura a casi trescientos metros por segundo, liberando a último momento su carga de combustible vaporizado, que de inmediato se mezcló con el aire antes de explotar.

La construcción se desintegró ante los ojos de los atacantes, quienes al grito de Allahu Akbar! elevaron sus fusiles al aire mientras continuaban matando a los infieles que huían como ratas.

El siguiente bloque de calles estaba bien defendido, pero ya no podían depender de la ayuda de la artillería o cohetes guiados para atacar desde su posición, ahora debían limpiar casa por casa con la ayuda de sus armas.

Sakura tomó el lanzagranadas de la mano de uno de sus hombres y tras plantar sus delgadas piernas entre los escombros de una pared se preparó mentalmente, luego tomó una bocanada de aire y en un veloz movimiento se incorporó mientras apuntaba el proyectil hacia una de las ventanas del primer piso.

Vió fugazmente el rostro de un soldado, pero la granada autopropulsada salió a tanta velocidad que el retroceso la lanzó hacia atrás. Por suerte uno de sus hombres la sostuvo antes que chocara contra la pared.

—Gracias. —dijo arrojando el lanzador. —¡Avancen!

No había rastros del soldado en la ventana y una cortina de humo negro salía ahora del lugar que ocupara antes dicha ventana. Los hombres se lanzaron al asalto del edificio acribillando puertas y ventanas con sus fusiles de asalto. Se escucharon gritos y maldiciones, algún que otro disparo de respuesta pero pronto solo quedaban los gritos de los moribundos como único sonido.

El ataque ya llevaba más de una hora y apenas estaban llegando a la mitad del pueblo. Los defensores estaban aguantando más de lo esperado.

Había una pequeña plaza en el centro de aquella urbe, justo frente a la pequeña y derruida mezquita se encontraba lo que parecían ser las oficinas de gobierno o tal vez la casa del rico del pueblo. Sakura y sus hombres entraron por una de las puertas laterales y comenzaron a revisar las habitaciones en busca de hombres ocultos.

—Allí. —dijo uno de los hombres señalando unas escaleras.

—Un sótano.—Sakura estaba sorprendida. No solía haber sótanos en esa clase de pueblos, sea lo que sea que habia ahi, ese lugar parecía importante. —Vamos a revisar. —dijo haciendo una señal con su mano izquierda.

Los dos hombres se pusieron uno a cada lado y se acercaron a la entrada.

Sakura apoyó el oído en la madera vieja pero ningún sonido venía detrás de la puerta. Hizo un nuevo gesto y uno de los hombres se puso delante de ella listo para derribar la puerta mientras el otro hacía lo mismo pero detrás de Sakura.

La joven tomó una de sus granadas de aturdir y le quitó el seguro.

—¡Ahora! —gritó.

El hombre que estaba delante derribó la puerta de una poderosa patada y la granada voló dentro de la habitación. Entonces se escucharon disparos.

Quien había derribado la puerta cayó con el pecho destrozado por una ráfaga de balas, de haber sido Sakura un poco más alta, muy probablemente hubiese perdido la cabeza también, pero las balas pasaron muy por encima y fueron a dar justo en la cabeza del segundo hombre.

En ese momento estalló la granada aturdidora y todo fue luz y dolor.

Sakura estaba preparada y se había cubierto los ojos, pero incluso con los tapones de los iodos aquel estruendo casi la dejó sorda. En cuanto pudo abrir los ojos se encontró con una escena incomprensible.

Un joven soldado estaba arrodillado frente a ella con uno de sus brazos cruzados sobre el rostro mientras el rifle de asalto de origen alemán todavía humeaba en su mano derecha.

Sakura levantó su Ak-47 y apuntó a la cabeza del muchacho.

—Muere infiel. —dijo

El joven apartó el brazo del rostro, reaccionando a la extraña voz angelical de la niña.

El tiempo pareció detenerse.

Ambos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos, como si de pronto nada más existiese en ese lugar, ni las armas, ni los cuerpos destrozados, ni el pueblo, ni la guerra…. ni siquiera el mundo.

Ojos marrones del joven de aspecto oriental tras la mira del rifle aleman, ojos verdes de la niña casi adolescente tras la mira de hierro del rifle ruso.

—¿Quien….? ¿Que…? —Sakura retrocedió asustada

—Tu. —dijo el misterioso soldado. —Eres tu realmente. —dijo bajando el arma.

Algo parecía gritar en la cabeza de la niña, una sensación indescriptible, una fuerza omnipotente… de pronto nada tenía sentido.

—¡Sakura!

El grito de Tomoyo por la radio pareció romper momentáneamente el hechizo. Sakura mantuvo el arma apuntada a la cabeza del joven mientras nerviosa sacaba su radio del bolsillo de su chaqueta.

—¿Que… que sucede?

—¡Sakura gracias a dios! ¡Son los rusos! ¡Vienen helicópteros de ataque desde el norte y están cayendo cohetes en las afueras!

Ahora se podían escuchar las explosiones, incluso estando bajo tierra la poderosa artillería TOS-1 soviética había comenzado a arrasar el pequeño poblado sin importar civiles o aliados. —No te vayas. —dijo el joven extendiendo la mano. —Ven conmigo Sakura.

La joven arrojó la radio al piso y retrocedió asustada. —N-No. —dijo moviendo la cabeza. Sus pies patinaron en la sangre de sus hombres y la visión de aquella cabeza destrozada hizo que la joven trastabillara. El joven tiró su arma al piso y en un segundo estuvo a su lado sujetándola en un abrazo.

—Por favor. —repitió abrazándola. —He venido desde el otro lado del mundo a buscarte. —dijo.

Sakura tuvo un temblor violento y soltó su AK-47 que cayó al piso con un estampido.

—No… —repitió. —Yo no….

El cohete debió haber caído muy cerca. De pronto todo lo que estaba sobre ellos desapareció y una nube de polvo los envolvió. Las rocas y tierra cayeron como un huracán y ya no había arriba y abajo. ¿La explosión los había lanzado por los aires? Cuando Sakura pudo volver en si estaba afuera, al aire libre. El joven soldado estaba sobre ella, protegiéndola de las esquirlas y las rocas, nunca la había soltado.

—¿E-estas bien? —dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos. Había perdido el casco y un hilo de sangre descendía por su frente.

Disparos, mas explosiones. El sonido de la ametralladora de un helicóptero cerca. Sakura se arrastró fuera del cuerpo del chico y se alejó como pudo. El joven levantó la mirada hacia ella y sonrió. —Voy… a encontrarte de nuevo Sakura, solo… solo esperame. —dijo mientras perdía el conocimiento.

Alguien la tomó por la cintura y la llevó cargada como un saco hasta una camioneta Toyota que salió a toda velocidad por el desierto. Los misiles caían a su alrededor y los enormes helicópteros de ataque Hind rusos destruian las frágiles camionetas con precisas rafagas de ametralladoras que destrozaban metal y carne por igual.

Pero Sakura no prestaba más atención a la batalla, su mente seguía estando allá atrás, en aquel pequeño sótano.

"Esperame" —había dicho el soldado.

.

.

.

—¿Estas vivo Li?

El joven Syaoran Li se dió vuelta entre el polvo y los escombros que lo habían cubierto. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con un rostro familiar.

—¿Yukito…? —preguntó confundido.

El hombre joven se arrodilló en la arena y ayudó al soldado a levantarse. —Los rusos tienen una forma bastante extraña de rescatar a alguien. —dijo con un profundo suspiro. —Francamente pensé que serias un cadáver a estas alturas.

—La vi. —dijo el joven Li poniéndose de pie. —Vi a Sakura.

El rostro del hombre se nubló con preocupación. —¿A Sakura…? ¿Estás seguro..?

—Si. Era ella. Estoy seguro.

Un enorme helicóptero de transporte aterrizó en la plaza del pueblo y la conversación quedó interrumpida de inmediato. El hombre hizo una seña a la aeronave y Li asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos corrieron con la cabeza gacha hasta la rampa trasera. Un soldado los ayudó a subir y tras asegurarlos con un arnés a sus asientos les dió un par de auriculares a cada uno.

Tras comprobar que todo estaba en orden y tras dar la señal al piloto, el helicóptero ruso despegó en medio de una nube de polvo.

Syaoran miró el desierto desde la pequeña ventana redonda de la aeronave. Hacia el sur, a través de las incontables dunas de arena, una docena de camionetas y vehículos ligeros aún ardían a la luz del terrible sol del desierto. ¿Estaría allí el cuerpo destrozado de Sakura quemándose sobre la arena? ¿O habría escapado?

—Está viva. —dijo el joven en voz baja y el asesor de seguridad Yukito Tsukishiro asintió en silencio. —Tiene que estarlo.

La nave arrojó varias bengalas de señuelos y viró rumbo al norte, escoltada por otros dos helicópteros de ataque a cada lado.

.

.

.

—¿Sakura?

Tomoyo se despertó al sentir que su amiga ya no estaba ahí. El calor del cuerpo de la joven aún se sentía entre las mantas del lecho, por lo que no debía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que se levantara.

La joven de cabellos negros salió de entre las cobijas y el frío de la noche del desierto erizó su blanca piel. Tenía un camisón de fina seda translúcida que apenas tapaba su desnudez, pero aquello no le importaba. Tomó el rifle que estaba junto a la cama y salió de la tienda a la noche bañada en la luz de las estrellas.

El campamento estaba por completo a oscuras. Había que tener cuidado de los Drones enemigos, un ataque con misil desde una de esas máquinas infernales podía llegar sin previo aviso. Incluso allí, al reparo de las antiguas ruinas de piedra y bajo el manto de la noche oscura sin luna, ni asi estaban a salvo de los infieles y sus diabólicas armas de muerte.

Vió a Sakura de pie ante el acantilado que corría cerca de las ruinas. La niña estaba solo con su liviano camisón, apenas agitado por la brisa nocturna. Sin decir nada se acercó en silencio hasta quedar a su lado.

Nadie en el campamento miraba a las jovencitas casi desnudas que contemplaban las estrellas. Los hombres tenían una adoración fanática-religiosa con la niña, cualquier clase de pensamiento impuro sería castigado con la muerte.

Aquella niña… ¿Quien era realmente? Nadie lo sabía, tal vez fuera una nueva profeta o tal vez la misma reencarnación de Allah en la Tierra… lo que sabían era que morirían por ella sin dudarlo.

—Sakura… ¿Estas bien? —preguntó preocupada Tomoyo.

La joven cerró los ojos y asintió. —Creo… creo que si. —dijo tras un momento de silencio.

—Has perdido tu rifle. —comentó la joven preocupada. —Te traje el mio.

Sakura tomó el arma de las manos de su amiga y la contempló a la pálida luz de las estrellas. El metal gastado no reflejaba nada y la madera basta raspaba sus manos. Se sentía… mal.

—¿Sucede algo?

La niña apoyó la culata del arma en la arena y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, hacia la enorme masa de estrellas que se veían a través del límpido aire del desierto.

—Tal vez… —la niña tenía un extraño brillo en la mirada en cuanto volteó la cabeza y miró a su amiga directamente a los ojos. —tal vez no necesite un arma en adelante. —dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

NdA:

Esto es un ensayo, un experimento, algo que tal vez ni debería existir y por ende que esta historia continuo (o no) va a depender de lo que el público opine.

Gracias por leer hasta acá.


End file.
